


Happy Birthday, Sharkboy!

by iBlameMatsuoka



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Lemon, RinxReader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlameMatsuoka/pseuds/iBlameMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(DISCLAIMER: I WON'T be held responsible for any trauma or intense cringing you may be subjected to after reading this.)</p><p>Reader-chan decides to give Rin a little surprise.</p><p>Originally posted on Wattpad under username guardianofexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sharkboy!

It was February 1st, which for you only meant one thing: Rin's birthday was tomorrow. Both the Samezuka and Iwatobi teams had united to organise a party for him and everyone was pretty excited about it; tomorrow was going to be a blast.

But today Rin was at the Samezuka indoor pool having a rather long practice, this morning he'd said that he'd arrive to your house half an hour late. He'd been training so hard lately and considering it was his special day tomorrow, you decided to spoil him. Little did he know about the kind of treatment he'd be receiving tonight.

 

_**-le timeskip, brought to you by Levi's Windex-** _

 

Rin walked into your house later that night only to find the living room and kitchen deserted and with the lights dimmed.

 **"(Y/N)? I'm here! Where are you?"** he called

No reply. Rin skipped some steps on the stairs to walk up faster. He entered your room and heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom door, so he decided he'd lie on your bed and rest for a bit until you came out of the shower.

At some point he dozed off because of how tired he was. Until, he heard the bathroom door sliding open.

You stood right outside the bathroom door, hair wet from the shower and wearing only panties and one of Rin's long shirts. The shirt clung so well onto your curves and because you weren't wearing a bra, the shape of your breasts were quite defined through the fabric.

 **"Damn you, (Y/N)"** he thought, wide-eyed.

A slight smirk appeared across your face. You had planned to tease him until he had no other choice but to give in. Really, it wasn't that you two hadn't been intimate before, it's just that when caught by surprise, Rin would stutter and act like a flustered little tsundere.

While you walked towards the bed, he sat on the edge of the mattress, very straight and tense. A hand found its way to his neck and he glanced up to meet your eyes.

 **"Hey"** you said softly. Then you sit next to him, placing a kiss on his neck and hugging his arm.

 **"Hey"** he responded in a soft gasp, cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

 **"How was practice?"** now your left hand was placed in his inner thigh, squeezing just a bit.

Rin gulped and cleared his throat:

 **"Uhm... i-it was fine i guess. A bit exhausting though"** he said, trying to keep his act together.

 **"I hope you're not so tired. I'm really looking forward to showing you your birthday gift"** you whispered in his ear, placing another kiss, this time on his exposed collarbone.

**"B-b-birthday gift?"**

Humming in response, you kneeled in between his legs and finally captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Your hands roamed his sides and up his back, removing his uniform jacket and then tossing it aside.

He'd barely touched you so far, like if he were fighting back.

Pushing your luck, you snaked a hand in between your bodies to teasingly caress his already hardened crotch.

_Rin just snapped._

Emitting a deep growl, he lifted you off the floor and threw you onto the bed.

Looking at his face, your eyes found his, almost black with lust and desire. In that moment you knew, your plan had backfired. Not that you were complaining or anything.

He crawled over you, his lips finding yours once again. He kissed you fiercely, and you both fought for dominance. Of course, he won, his tongue sliding against yours, exploring your mouth with expertise, tugging at your lower lip every now and then, while his hands slid under your (his, whatever xD) shirt, making you squirm at the touch.

A moan got stuck at the back of your throat and you pulled away, breathless.

Rin took this chance to remove some clothing, leaving you both in nothing but your undergarments.

His eyes scanned your body with a look of hunger, taking in every detail. For a second you felt a bit self-conscious but every ounce of insecurity was pushed aside when Rin placed his sinful mouth on your neck.

He bit down on it and you let out a gasp, feeling his shark-like teeth sink just a bit on your skin. Afterwards, he alleviated the sharp sting by licking softly on the love bites. Then, he started leaving soft kisses down your throat, on your collarbone and onto your chest.

Anticipating his next move, one of your hands moved to his head, fingers tangled in his burgundy locks, encouraging him.

His mouth found your breasts and he sucked on the sensitive buds as you tried to hold back the moans. He softly tugged and bit down on your nipples, loving all the sounds he was making you do.

A hand trailed down your stomach, past your hips, feeling your core through the fabric of your panties.

 **"Already this wet for me, (Y/N)? And we've barely just begun"** he murmured against your skin.

His mouth abandoned you and he sat up to remove the last barriers of clothing from you two.

At last you were completely exposed to each other; body, heart and mind bare for the other to explore.

Taking advantage of the moment, you pushed him down on his back and opened his legs wide enough for you to sit in between them.

 **"Sorry Rin. But now it's my turn."** you said, flashing him a playful smirk.

You went straight for the target and licked the tip of his erection, tasting the pre-cum, then pressing your lips along the throbbing veins. Teasing him, you looked right in his eyes as you finally took him fully in your mouth, bobbing your head swiftly along his length.

Rin groaned in pleasure, tangling his hands in your (H/C) hair. His hips shook and trembled but your free hand held him down.

 **"(Y/N), (Y/N), I think I-i'm close. More. P-p-please. More."** he said in between gasps and breathy moans.

You hollowed your cheeks a few times and that was it. Rin came inside your mouth and you gladly swallowed his load. Wiping your lips with the back of your hand, you look up to him.

 **"Sorry I lasted so little, (Y/N). I was a bit overexcited."** he said, cheeks flushed red and sweat dripping off his forehead.

 **"You'll make it up to me, as always."** you winked at him and lay down beside him to catch a breath.

In a swift motion he was on top of you again and his mouth was on yours, your nails scraping slightly at his back, tracing red marks along his spine and shoulder-blades.

His hand moved down to your core, index finger pressing on your clit and making you let out a loud moan. Two fingers stretched your insides, preparing you for something much bigger.

Rin pulled his fingers out of you and he lifted them up to your lips.

 **"Lick them"** he commanded

Obeying his pledge, you took his slender fingers in your mouth, much like you had done with his length.

He groaned at the sight and he impatiently removed his fingers from your mouth, a string of saliva extending between your lips and his fingertips, only to shove them back into your core, adding a third one this time.

Soon enough, your insides started to clench as he made scissor motions and you felt a familiar knot in your stomach.

**"R-Rin. Oh god. Rin, I'm gonna..."**

A string of curses got caught up in the back of your throat while you came around his digits, core pulsating with ecstasy.

He licked your come off his fingers and reached out to kiss you, making you taste your own flavor in his mouth.

 **"Rin, please"** you whined

 **"Please what? Tell me what you want"** he grinned deviously

 **"Damn it, shark-boy, just fuck me already"** you snapped back and that was all it took for him to open your legs wide and slam into you, arms at each side of your head for support.

A loud gasp was all your throat allowed you to emit and Rin let out curses under his breath, overwhelmed by the way your heat engulfed him so tightly.

After a few moments, he started to thrust into you, keeping a slow pace at first. Once a steady rhythm was found, he started to speed up.

Moans, growls and the sound of skin slapping against skin, echoed across the room, and the bed even shook a little from the force of Rin's thrusts.

Rin lifted one of your legs up and placed it against his shoulder for a better angle and...

 **"AH!"** you yelled out and Rin grinned at himself for he knew that he had found that special spot.

 **"Fuck, Rin. More, faster. Please, please. I'm real close"** you begged

**"Yeah, m-me too"**

He leaned down for a sloppy kiss and everything was just too much as your moans we're muffled by his tender lips.

Fingers tangled in his hair once again and while pulling back from the kiss, crimson irises tried to meet (E/C) ones but your eyes were squeezed shut.

Then, as Rin kept hitting and thrusting into all the right places, your walls started to clench even harder as a new knot formed on your stomach.

 **"(Y/N). Open your eyes and look at me"** Rin said, voice deep and raw

Your eyes snapped open, finally meeting his gaze and you lifted your hips to meet his.

That last thrust was all it took for you both to scream out each other's names in sheer pleasure, coming at the same time, fluids spilling into you and sliding down your legs.

Rin pulled out after a few seconds and collapsed on top of you breathing heavily, head resting on the nape of your neck as you lifted your arms to embrace him.

When the aftershocks stopped shaking across your bodies, he rolled onto his side while pulling you closer to him, spooning you and nuzzling your neck.

 **"That was..."** you started, mind still a bit overwhelmed

 **"Like never before"** he admitted, kissing the top of your head.

 **"Happy birthday, Sharkboy. I love you"** you smiled, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

_**"I love you too, (Y/N)"** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there! Yeah, I know this arrives kinda late to the party but I still hope you enjoy it. I apologize in advance for all possible OOCness or if the fic is just plain bad; it's my first time writing smut ROFLMAO. I swear I was just plain laughing my ass off while writing this xD  
> All constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading, ily!
> 
> • Galathea-san.


End file.
